Universal serial buses (USBs) can be used to connect a wide variety of peripheral devices, such as mice, modems, keyboards, and printers, to an electronic device, such as a personal computer. The use of universal serial buses has become quite widespread. For example, most personal computers now offer a universal serial bus port as one of the standard output options. Possibly, the universal serial bus port could one day completely replace serial and parallel ports.
A USB environment generally includes three parts, namely, a USB host controller which is integrated as part of a computing device, a USB device, and a USB cable which is used to connect the USB device to the USB host controller. More specifically, the USB host controller includes a USB port which receives the USB cable thereby allowing the USB device to communicate with the USB host controller.
Typically, testing of USB centers around the information exchanged between the USB host controller and the USB device. Usually, testing of the communication between the USB device and the USB host controller is done only during the design phase of the computing device containing the USB host controller. For example, USB protocol analyzers, such as a CATC protocol analyzer or a Quality Logic protocol analyzer, are designed for use by designers to verify a USB design. The designers use the protocol analyzers to primarily test the operation of a USB device and to display the data that is exchanged between the USB host controller and the USB device. Some protocol analyzers can also collect a multitude of information, such as voltage levels, speed of operation, and timing signals, from the computing device. Once the information is collected, it is up to the designer to decipher the accuracy and meaning of such information.
In a typical test environment, the computing device, for example, a computer which contains a USB host controller to be tested is connected to an external USB device, such as a printer, via a USB port and a USB cable. The protocol analyzer is then inserted in between the USB host controller and the USB device by using a first USB cable to connect the USB host controller to the protocol analyzer and using a second USB cable to connect the protocol analyzer to the USB device. Basically, these analyzers detect and then capture signals that are sent by the USB host controller via the USB port and USB cable to the USB device, such as a printer. The results of these signals are then interpreted and used by the designer to make any necessary alterations to the design of the USB device and/or USB host controller.
Protocol analyzers when used as a testing device have a number of shortcomings. For example, the information generated by protocol analyzers requires considerable skills to decipher. Moreover, protocol analyzers are generally very cumbersome and bulky. Additionally, they are not economical or feasible for the general public or individual consumer to own. Thus, a person outside of the design environment will generally not have access to a testing device to determine if a USB host controller, a USB cable, and/or a USB port are working properly. Protocol analyzers are not designed for users to test if these features are not working; but rather, for a designer to use in the development of a USB-supported device.
Furthermore, a typical scenario in which a user of a computing device needs to troubleshoot the USB is when a USB device is plugged in and yet not detected by the computing device. The problem may lie with the USB device, the USB cable, the USB port or the USB host controller. Under this type of configuration, troubleshooting of problems usually focuses on excluding failure sources without dismantling all the components of the USB environment.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a testing device which is capable of testing a USB host controller and USB port within a computing device in a swift and efficient manner.
The present invention generally relates to the field of testing computing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for testing a universal serial bus (xe2x80x9cUSBxe2x80x9d) within a computing device.
A system and method for testing a computing device is provided by virtue of the present invention. In an exemplary embodiment, the system includes a test device and a test control module. The test device is connected to a USB port on the computing device. The test control module resides on the computing device and interacts with the test device to test the USB port. Once connected, the test device is used to monitor signals on the USB port exchanged between the test device and the USB port. Examples of signals that are monitored are the voltage levels, frame timing, and data signals and their voltages. The test device then communicates the monitored information to the test control module for analysis. The test control module is further capable of causing a second set of tests to be performed including a bulk transfer test, an isochronous transfer test, an interrupt transfer test, a full-speed device detect test and a low-speed device detect test. The results of these tests are then communicated to the user.
In another exemplary embodiment, the test device includes a USB port which is capable of receiving a USB cable. One end of the USB cable is connected to the test device while the other end of the USB cable is connected to the USB port. Using this arrangement, the USB cable which is used to connect the test device and the USB port can be tested.
Accordingly, in one embodiment, the present invention provides a system for testing a universal serial bus port of a computing device, including: a test control module residing on the computing device, and a test device coupled to the universal serial bus port, wherein the test control module communicates with the test device in order to perform a series of tests on the universal serial bus host controller, the universal serial bus port and the universal serial bus cable.
Furthermore, in another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for testing a universal serial bus port of a computing device using a test device and a test control module, comprising: connecting said test device to said universal serial bus port using a universal serial bus cable, initializing said test device, causing said test device to provide information for a series of tests in response to instructions received from said test control module, communicating said information to said test control module, and causing said test control module to analyze said information to determine whether said universal serial bus port and cable are functioning properly.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings. Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawings and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.